


Wrong Name, Wrong Time

by Silverbatwing



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Fantasizing, Memories, Sex, Situational erectile dysfunction, complicated feelings, embarrassing sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverbatwing/pseuds/Silverbatwing
Summary: Was it really just an infatuation, or was it more?Hades P.O.V.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Wrong Name, Wrong Time

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I’ll be finishing Butt Dial, just struggling with how to conclude it. Enjoy this ficlet! 
> 
> I have more story ideas in the works, so keep an eye out!

Underworld - Hades’ Mansion

In true Underworld fashion, an ever present gloomy rain dripped from the roof of the mansion, collecting in small puddles before flowing in rivulets down to the pomegranate fields below. A thick white fog enveloped the mansion, making the sleek lines of the building difficult to see. Eerie barks echoed in a side yard, making the tense atmosphere even more charged.

Hades sat in his study at his desk with tears streaming down his cheeks, a forgotten cigar sat smoldering in an ashtray nearby. He sat staring at a sheet of paper he had hidden in a drawer addressed to Persephone outlining a plan on making things work with his on again, off again girlfriend Minthe and declaring and thereby dismissing his increasing pull to the tiny pink goddess an ‘infatuation’. Hades took a long pull from the whiskey bottle nearby and sighed “This is bullshit...I don’t think it’s merely just an infatuation anymore...”. Miserably, he sat back in his desk chair and balled his knuckles into his eyes. “Why...?” The unanswered question hung in the air heavily. Taking out his phone, he queued up his favorite picture of Persephone, her radiant smile peered up from his screen and his heart thumped wildly in his chest, betraying his earlier resolve.

He knew it was just a matter of time. How many times did he look at that same picture as he pleasured himself? How many times had he seen her at work and fantasized about her? Pictured barging into the library and claiming her in the stacks? Summoning her to his office? His favorite fantasy was picturing her riding him on his throne in the court room where he judged mortal souls downstairs, her filmy mortal garb being shredded from her body by his hands and tossed to the base of his seat of power.

Running his fingers through his thick hair, he thought back to earlier that same evening. Minthe had come to him in one of her more agreeable moods, a rare showing at his house that necessitated wrangling his dogs outside to accommodate her. Again he sighed, he saw the red flags but he went through with it anyway, and now he was ashamed at his own weakness of complicated feelings.

Sitting his phone down and standing up from his desk, he collected the cigar and bottle of whiskey and stood looking out his window into the white void of fog and rain. Taking puff of cigar before drinking deeply from the bottle, he felt the burning liquid pool into his belly with a comforting sensation. Alone with his thoughts, he reflected back to the events of that night.

Days previously, Minthe had stood him up yet again, citing the usual poor excuses for her breaking yet another promise. Now, earlier that night, she showed up unannounced to his door in nothing more than a raincoat and lingerie he had bought her. She seemed contrite after a few days of him ignoring her calls, txts, Fatesbook messages, and emails, and she had done what she knew best to make up for it. In the past, that rare showing of seduction and interest in him and not his wallet for his benefit would’ve set his blood racing. But now, he knew he was in trouble when seeing her there on his doorstep elicited no sexual response at all. In fact, he remembered feeling slightly irritated she was there at all and being surprised by the realization. Even now, the thought of her there pitiably crying and apologizing made him more irritated than empathetic.

He remembered finding himself thinking wistfully about the scenario if it was Persephone instead of Minthe there on his doorstep. The thought of a black raincoat against her bright pink skin etched itself into his mind, and a myriad of lingerie styles and colors paraded past in his minds eye, all draped on and hugging the form of a particular petite pink goddess. A bolt of lust stabbed through his groin at the exact moment Minthe looked down at his casual loungewear of boxer briefs and robe at his surging erection that was already very evident through the flimsy cloth. Assuming her ploy had worked, Minthe had smiled at him with a knowing snide wink and had pushed her way inside the mansion, despite not even having been invited in at all.

She had pushed him against the front door as soon as he closed it and started frantically kissing him and grabbing at his dick through his underwear. Unfortunately, even a regretful Minthe was eager to get her own satisfaction and never cared to or asked to see if his needs were ever met. He felt his erection start to deflate as her actions became too erratic and too distracting to keep him in the moment.

Hades remembered offering her a drink or something to get her attention off of his current predicament, and being elated when she agreed and let go of him to walk into the kitchen. At that moment, he knew his days with Minthe were numbered and he had to get up his nerve to work though this new development...but tonight, he had decided to play along with Minthe’s show of affection to see where it got things. All he had to do was keep his all-consuming lust and deep attraction to Persephone a secret from her.

After the drink, they had gone to his bedroom. In the past, he would’ve led the way to have sex, but tonight Minthe had to basically drag him there. In the dark hall he could barely make her form out as she pulled his hand along with her. His mind drifted back to wondering how things would be happening if Persephone was leading him instead. He pictured her strong legs wrapped around his waist as they blindly made out, running into walls and artifacts to get to his room. At that thought, an involuntary moan had escaped his lips, his erection was back with full force.

In the bedroom, Minthe had done her usual dominance display of using him for her own pleasure. For every brief dick suck, hand job, and kiss, he had imagined it was Persephone touching him instead just to maintain his erection. The ruse was working perfectly....until it didn’t.

It was at the usual point in sex where Minthe wanted him to fuck her, so she laid supine in the middle of the wide expanse of a bed and opened her legs and arms wide for him. He realized then that Minthe always tried to avoid touching too much of him, especially his scars, so he took advantage of the knowledge. Closing his eyes as he put his cock head at her entrance, he pushed into the being underneath him, pretending it was Persephone and not the thin red nymph that was Minthe. At that moment, he had lost what little control he had left. 

“Kore”

Her name was a longing moan full of passion and desire, something that he had never heard or felt when saying Minthe’s name. It had sounded primal and deep, but he knew he uttered it.

He knew he fucked up as soon as it happened.He could still hear the gargling sound of indignation that erupted from the red nymph beneath him. He still felt her feet kick at him to get him away from her. Even now, his ribs felt bruised and battered. He couldn’t and didn’t blame her for this, so he sat numbly mute as she hurled countless insults at him. He sat still for what felt like hours after he heard his front door slam shut and the dogs baying at the sudden noise.

Focusing again on the swirling white fog outside, Hades took a long chug. “Well, the damage is done....so let’s...just get a shower.” He turned and stubbed out his cigar, downed the rest of the bottle of whiskey, collected his phone and the letter, and padded back to to his bedroom. The only guilt he felt was going through what he did with Minthe that night knowing full well he would be masturbating to his vivid imaginations of Persephone. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Wrong Name, Wrong Time by silverbatwing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347819) by [INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon/pseuds/INeedMoreHadesBeforeISwoon)




End file.
